<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cid's Dilemma by FF14Librarian (stealyourshiny)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500350">Cid's Dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/FF14Librarian'>FF14Librarian (stealyourshiny)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Past Cid/Nero, Tormenting Cid, Viera WoL, WoL x Best Friend Nero tol Scaeva, female WoL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/FF14Librarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid has a problem with his current SO, and his ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cid's Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What!?”</p>
<p>Cid’s eyes widened and he looked at Lysandra, then at Nero, then at Lysandra again. “Jessie, you’re fired,” he murmured to the woman next to him, who only laughed. </p>
<p>“Cidolfus Midas Gaius Solvus Ffamran nan Garlond don’t you avoid the question!” She crossed her arms and glared at him.</p>
<p>“How the hells did-”</p>
<p>“I told her,” Nero grinned.</p>
<p>“Wait, have you two been… talking?” Lysandra shrugged noncommittally. Cid waved his hands in a panic. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. My girlfriend and, and, and <i>him</i>-”</p>
<p>“Wife,” Lysandra corrected. That shut him up. He frowned, thought for a moment and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I’d remember getting married.”</p>
<p>Lysandra looked shocked. “What do you mean you don’t remember! It was right after the battle with Garuda! We had sex on the Enterprise and-”</p>
<p>“Ewwww, I did not need to hear that,” Jessie put her hands over her ears as Nero began to laugh.</p>
<p>“-then we had wine from the same glass and watched the sunrise together. Cid, that is a Viera marriage vow.” She crossed her arms, glaring at him. He could feel his face and ears heating up and his eyes widened. His mouth fell open, not even sure how to respond to that. Behind him he could hear Nero practically dying with laughter.</p>
<p>“I… I…”</p>
<p>“I’m fucking with you, Cid. Viera don’t have marriage vows, we live communally.” The corners of her mouth were curling and he suddenly wasn’t sure if he wanted to murder her or kiss her. </p>
<p>“Oh gods, Cid. Your face. Your face was priceless,” Nero was wiping tears from under his sunglasses. Nero reached his arm out and Cid watched in horror as Lysandra gave the other man a high five.</p>
<p>Murder. Definitely murder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>